Joya entre rocas
by Woman in red
Summary: Oneshot  : AmanexNagisa : Por más calmada, serena y correcta que una pueda ser, todas tenemos un dejo de capricho en nuestro interior. Amane lo supo cuando sintió el deseo de quitarle a Shizuma la joya que había encontrado en un mar de piedras grises.


**Nota de la autora:** Haters gonna hate! Pareja extraña, lo sé; me van a odiar, lo sé; me van a tirar con jarrones, lo sé. ¡Adoro esta pareja! Sepan que es un oneshot y no va a tener continuación (Miren si Shizuma-sama después se me enoja...).

**Note&Dedication**: This one goes to one of those nice anons over at /u/. Thanks a lot for the idea, the inspiration, and the encouragement everyone there gave me!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Joya entre rocas<strong>_

* * *

><p>Reconfirmaba lo dicho: Ella era especial. No, autocitarse no era su actividad preferida. De hecho, sentía que la mayoría de las cosas que de sus labios pudieran salir carecían de autoridad. Autoridad en lo que respecta a certeras... pero esa vez no se había equivocado.<p>

Ella era especial. Resaltaba. En esa escuela había seres angelicales, inocentes y puros; muchachas con mentes audaces, y de fácil acceso a sus uniformes; pequeñas lo suficientemente ingenuas como para estar ajenas a todos los demás grupos; y estaba ella.

Ella era diferente.

Caminaba por los pasillos sin enterarse de nada. Sonreía, gritaba, se metía en problemas y trataba de echar todas las culpas sobre sus hombros, jugaba como si fuese una niña pequeña, sin ataduras ni negaciones algunas. No había una razón para decir que no, no había un pero, no había una razón que la afligiera por mucho tiempo. Todas las de Miator parecían pájaros enjaulados. Todas tenían una razón por la cual llorar. Todas tenían un motivo por el que reprimirse, por el que mirar a otra compañera con recelo y amargura.

Pero ella era distinta.

Ella caminaba libre, sin jaula. Veía solución en todo problema, veía vida en todo lo que estaba muerto, veía la luz en un túnel sin salida.

Amane suspiró pesadamente, como respuesta a StarBride, que relinchaba desde el momento en el que la peliazul se perdió en sus propios pensamientos y dejó de peinarla. Rió ante la rapidez de reacción del animal, y continuó pasándole el cepillo.

Las vacaciones, sin la compañía de la otra Etóile, se hacían muy largas. Ya era su último año en el colegio y, por ende, aquel era el último receso que le quedaba. A partir de allí, volvería a la ciudad… Y dejaría a Hikari por un año sola.

Hikari no era como Nagisa.

La anterior Etoile, Hanazono Shizuma, era la pareja de Aoi Nagisa. Y Dios sabía lo triste que estaba esta última ante la ausencia de su novia, su alma gemela. Nagisa sonreía, Nagisa trataba de demostrar felicidad ante los demás y no mostrar que, muy en el fondo, estaba rota. Shizuma había empezado a estudiar en la universidad, y por ello no había tenido tiempo en todas las vacaciones de venir a visitar a su pequeña, que miraba a la ventana todos los días como si ella fuera a aparecer.

Hikari había decidido pasar las vacaciones con su familia, jurando y perjurando que no pasaría un día en el que no pensara en su Amane-sempai. Amane sabía que la chica estaba triste…

Porque Hikari no era como Nagisa.

Hikari era un ángel. Era un ente lleno de inocencia y pureza sin que Amane conociera precedentes de ello, de gente con una mente tan poco curtida. No sabía a nadie tan tierno como Hikari. Y era ese algo angelical que tenía lo que había hecho que ella se enamorara profundamente de la menor.

Nagisa, por otro lado, tenía el mismo grado de inocencia e ingenuidad, pero a su vez, conservaba un espíritu libre… y eso siempre le había llamado la atención.

El día anterior había podido hablar con Hikari por teléfono. La rubia había conversado con ella con la voz absolutamente quebrada, como si le hubieran quitado el alma. Amane no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto: Por un lado, era adorable saber que su pequeña no podía estar mucho tiempo sin ella. Aquello reafirmaba el lazo que las unía. Pero, por otro lado, le aterraba saber que era tan necesaria para Hikari como el aire que respiraba. ¿Qué si algún día ella no podía estar? ¿Qué si pasaba lo mismo que le había pasado a la novia anterior de Hanazono, que había tenido que abandonar a su preciada?

La aterraba saberlo. Le aterraba pensarlo.

– ¡Pesa, pesa, pesa~! – repitió Nagisa, sosteniendo las dos cubetas de agua como podía.

Nagisa era todo lo contrario. La pelirroja era capaz de sobrevenir a cualquier desastre sólo por amor a los demás. Era igual de inocente, pero tenía una chispa de la cual Hikari carecía.

Amane rió al darse cuenta de los pensamientos que la estaban asaltando. Extrañar a Hikari le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

– ¿Te ayudo?

– ¡No los encontraba por ningún lado! – protestó la menor, dejando los baldes en el suelo.

La parte abierta del establo, a esa hora de la tarde, estaba iluminada por los pocos rayos de sol que las hojas de los amplios árboles dejaban filtrar. El tono amarillento de la luz pegaba en el suelo del rústico cobertizo, y le daba un aire un tanto otoñal. Hacía horas que ambas estaban dándole cuidados tanto al establo como al único caballo que lo habitaba en ese momento, en silencio, sin más sonido que el viento que, tímido, intentaba colarse por las rendijas de la madera.

Ambas se sonrieron y volvieron a concentrarse en lo que venían haciendo. Tanto los dormitorios como la mayoría de los establecimientos de la colina estaban vacíos. Las pocas chicas que quedaban se hacían compañía entre sí, y ellas no eran la excepción.

– Ahora entiendo por qué Amane-san pasa tantas horas acá… – susurró Nagisa, acariciando a la yegua que había cerrado los ojos, dispuesta a disfrutar los mimos proporcionados.

– Es muy calmo acá, ¿no crees?

La pelirroja asintió, caminando con lentitud como si disfrutara cada paso que daba hasta la verja donde una vez se habían sentado ambas, hacía tiempo.

Amane se enterneció ante el recuerdo y la siguió, apoyándose también en la baranda, a su lado.

– La última vez que estuvimos acá… – comenzó la menor, sorprendiendo a su acompañante. No era del todo extraño que estuvieran pensando lo mismo, pero aun así, sintió un pequeño vuelco en el estómago. – Yo tenía que estudiar mucho, mucho francés.

– Hanazono-san no estaba feliz de que estuviéramos solas, las dos. – recordó, casi echándose a reír.

Nagisa ladeó la cabeza a un lado, mirando algún punto determinado en el horizonte. Amane quiso reír nuevamente, pero ahora por su inocencia.

– La extrañás, ¿no…? – le dijo, al fin, a que la miraba con gesto desconcertado.

– ¿Uh? – Nagisa pestañeó varias veces, como si intentara razonar la pregunta. Se quedó quieta por un momento y le mostró una amplia sonrisa – Claro que extraño a Shizuma-sama.

De nuevo un vuelco en el estómago.

Le había hecho la misma pregunta a Hikari, pero ella se la había respondido hecha un mar de lágrimas. Hikari no lo había resistido. Nagisa disimulaba, Nagisa sonreía de sólo imaginar el momento en el que la viera de vuelta.

La quiso.

Amane pensó seriamente en golpearse la cabeza contra la verja, pero estaba potencialmente segura de que ello tampoco le quitaría el pensamiento de la mente: Un dejo de capricho en su interior quiso quitarle a Shizuma esa joya tan preciada que había encontrado entre una marea de piedras.

La miró con tanta fijeza que la hizo sonrojar.

– ¿Amane-san…? – preguntó con tono ingenuo, casi aniñado.

La peliazul le sonrió levemente, entornando su mirada a la carretera que había a un lado del establo. Extrañar a Hikari le estaba jugando MUY malas pasadas. Y ver lo diferente que era Nagisa a todas las demás le estaba causando sensaciones extrañas.

– Vos también extrañás mucho a Hikari-chan… – razonó ella, balanceando las piernas. – ¡Yo también la extraño! Pero extrañar a las personas es bueno…

_No sigas._

– Sabiendo que esa persona sintió lo mismo… Pero aun sabiendo que también odiaría saber que lloraste o estuviste mal…

_Por favor. No sigas._

– No hay que hacer eso. – negó con la cabeza, aferrándose a la verja – Hay que sonreír pensando que eso es lo que ella quiere que hagas.

…

– ¡Es sonreír imaginando una y otra vez el momento en el que la vuelvas a ver…!

_La quiero. La necesito._

–… ¡el momento en el que te vuelva a rodear con los brazos y…! – al intentar hacer el gesto del abrazo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás. Exactamente como la vez anterior, con un desenlace distinto.

La diferencia es que esta vez Amane estaba pendiente de sus movimientos –no iba a tropezar dos veces con la misma roca- y al saber sobre su torpeza y verla perder el equilibrio, antes de que cayera, saltó la verja y la sostuvo en brazos, evitando el golpe.

– ¡U—uah~! – Nagisa suspiró aliviada, aferrándose con sus manos pequeñas de la ropa de Amane, temblando del susto.

Pero todo se detuvo cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada cálida de la peliazul.

No era una mirada fría y profunda como la de Shizuma. No. Los ojos de la ex Etoile, cada vez que se posaban en ella, parecían decirle a gritos que le pertenecía y que no se mantuviera demasiado lejos. En cambio, la mirada de Amane era mucho más calma, cálida y tranquila.

No se acercaba a los temblores que le ocasionaba la mirada de Shizuma, pero Nagisa tenía que aceptar que sentía el cuerpo totalmente paralizado.

– A—Amane-san…

– Nagisa-kun. – susurró ella, casi como pidiendo permiso.

Se acercó a ella y, al no sentir ningún tipo de rechazo ni al ver ningún ademán de soltarse, continuó camino hasta apoyar con respeto y cuidado sus labios sobre los de ella. Esperó pacientemente, no queriendo importunarla ni forzarla. Verla cerrar los ojos la animó a moverse despacio, saboreando los labios suaves y cálidos de la chica.

No estaba bien.

No estaba nada, nada bien.

No eran los labios que ella quería sentir. No era Shizuma. Pero la extrañaba… la extrañaba tanto…

Amane se tensó al sentir que la boca de la pelirroja comenzaba a moverse al son de la de ella, no sólo permitiéndole seguir sino cooperando. Las manos que la sostenían para que no se cayera al suelo pasaron a abrazarla, acariciándole la espalda y atrayéndola.

Al estrecharla, Amane tuvo que contener un gruñido gutural que amenazó con escapársele. Porque, pese a los múltiples parecidos, el cuerpo de Nagisa no se parecía en _nada_ al de su novia. Mientras que Hikari había sido provista de signos de desarrollo como mujer pero mantenía un cuerpo infantil, el cuerpo de la pelirroja tenía una forma aún más curvilínea, y estaba mejor dotada que la rubia en _varios_ aspectos.

La mano que acariciaba la espalda de la menor se deslizó hacia arriba hasta su hombro, donde comenzó nuevamente a descender, hasta posarse con delicadeza en su pecho.

Nagisa gimió dentro de su boca. Y abrió los ojos de par en par, con las pupilas dilatadas. Porque eso había sido un punto de quiebre.

Porque era otro nombre el que quería gemir.

Amane separó el beso con toda la dulzura que le fue posible, y la apoyó con cuidado sobre el pasto sobre el cual se habría caído si ella no la hubiera rescatado. Habló con pausa y calma.

– '_El príncipe de Spica tiene que elegir una princesa de Spica'_

La pelirroja pestañeó, soltando un '¿uh?', sin moverse del lugar en donde estaba acostada.

– Eso fue lo que me dijo Hanazono la otra vez. Cuando te hizo irte.

Nagisa entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero no parecía poder articular una frase coherente. Se quedó allí, muda, con los ojos centelleando. Amane supuso que todavía no asimilaba lo que había pasado, ni podía articular una conexión entre eso y la frase de Shizuma.

La tomó en brazos, ayudándola a levantarse, apoyándola con cuidado para que sostenga su peso por sus propios medios.

– A—Amane-san… – murmuró Nagisa, sin saber qué hacer.

Amane se castigó mentalmente unas cuantas veces, y apoyó un dedo en los labios de la muchacha, haciéndola callar.

¿Enfrentarse a lo que había hecho?

...

Iba a tener tiempo para preocuparse por ello _cuando Shizuma se enterase._


End file.
